1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery including a current collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is typically not recharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries are used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders and large capacity batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
Nowadays, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has been developed, and the high power rechargeable battery is formed as a large capacity rechargeable battery by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to use for driving a motor of a device, for example, an electric vehicle, requiring a large amount of electric power.
Further, a large capacity rechargeable battery is generally formed with a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are connected in series, and a rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly, and a terminal extending out of the case. The electrode assembly and the terminal are electrically connected to each other via the current collector, which is welded to a lower end of the terminal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention only, and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.